


I do it so good, it's gon' be hard to break the habit

by fiendhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90's Love, Bathrooms, Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &; Liu Yangyang Are Best Friends, Grinding, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mentioned Moon Taeil, NCT 2020, Rumors, Sexual Tension, Ten is in shock, Tension, Yangyang can't get over how hot Donghyuck is, dance practice, fwb kind of thing, me too honestly, neither can i really, you want to kiss me so bad kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendhyuck/pseuds/fiendhyuck
Summary: “I just made out with Haechan.” Yangyang huffs out all in one breath, it comes hot over Ten’s shoulders and seems to be damp with his own shock."You what?""You heard me. I'm just as shocked as you are, fuck."OR: Yangyang makes out with Donghyuck in the bathroom and Yangyang is terrible at keeping secrets
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 34
Kudos: 354





	I do it so good, it's gon' be hard to break the habit

Yangyang is flushed and slightly panting when he comes back from break. He’s eyeing the room like he’s hiding something and he’s scared everyone can see right through him, however, whether this is to Yangyang’s advantage or not, the only person who can immediately read him is Ten. The rest of the room barely gives him a glance, engrossed in their own conversations, while Ten stands to the side downing half a gallon of water. 

Yangyang immediately beelines towards Ten’s side, looming over his shoulder like he’s hiding from the rest of the room and he makes Ten nervous just feeling the anxious waves rolling off the younger. Though it could be excusable to be out of breath considering the brutal dance practice they had been trudging through for the better part of the day, the whole point of having a break was to allow yourself to rest for a few moments and ideally resolve any shortness of breath. To add, Yangyang was in the  _ bathroom _ and unless he had an unfortunate run-in with some toilet monster, there’s absolutely no reason for Yangyang to be breathing so heavily.

Ten can actually  _ hear  _ him wheezing over his shoulder like he ran all the way to the bathroom and back and it’s not until the choreographer starts to count heads does Ten understand Yangyang’s exhaustion.

“I just made out with Haechan.” Yangyang huffs out all in one breath, it comes hot over Ten’s shoulders and seems to be damp with his own shock.

There’s a brief pause where Ten has to process what Yangyang has just dumped on him, shocking to the system like a cold shower and turning his stomach. Ten flips around in what he hopes is a manner that doesn’t draw too much attention, “You  _ what _ ?”

Yangyang squeezes his eyes shut tight like it might wake him up from this dream but then wipes very real sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and Yangyang stares at it like it’s taunting him and his flustered state.

“You heard me. I’m just as shocked as you are, fuck.”

Ten looks around the room. They’re speaking in hushed Mandarin, so the chances of their conversation being sussed out are very low, but Sicheng is very much still in the room, and as much as Ten will love to tell him about it later, the last thing Yangyang needs right now is another person to interrogate him. Sicheng, however, is thankfully wrapped up in a tight back hug with Mark, and a seemingly humorous conversation with Jeno, so Ten turns around and lets his wide eyes meet Yangyang’s nervous gaze once again.

“Haechan? As in Lee Donghyuck?” Ten whispers, almost too loud in his own stupor.

Yangyang looks up to the ceiling like it will help him abstain from smacking Ten upside the head. He settles for a death glare and switches to English to better convey his annoyance to him, “Yes. Donghyuck, Haechan. Whatever. In the bathroom. Oh my God, I shouldn’t have told you.”

There’s a yell from the other side of the room that makes both Ten and Yangyang tense up (Because Ten very easily shares every bit of Yangyang’s stress), but upon further inspection, it’s just Mark yelling at something Jeno said so they return to their bubble of stress.

“I don’t believe you.” Ten says as he squints his eyes into a scrutinizing scowl.

And Yangyang just stares back. Because why the  _ fuck  _ would he lie about this. And even then, he may have run his hands over his thoroughly mussed hair a few times, but he can’t simply will his swollen lips and flushed cheeks away in the span of five minutes. There is absolutely every reason  _ for  _ Ten to believe Yangyang, and yet every reason  _ not  _ to. Because this is about their third practice for 90’s love and Donghyuck absolutely  _ cannot  _ know Yangyang well enough to suddenly make out with him in an SM bathroom. 

And yet here they fucking are.

Yangyang is about to probably strangle Ten if not to punish him for being so thickheaded, to at least dispose of the pent up frustration leaking from his aching joints. That is until Donghyuck walks in.

He walks in like he’s won the lottery, but he  _ often _ looks like he’s won the lottery, always walking in with a smug face, always looking like a million bucks even in his baggy shirt and faded green cargo pants. He’s got this sick smile on his face, the one that pulls up at his lips until he’s doing that devastating half-smirk and looking down like he’s tall enough to do that.

Yangyang swallows thickly upon his arrival, taking in his laid back appearance and silently cursing the nervous sweat still trickling down his forehead. Donghyuck apologizes to their dance instructor for the holdup and claps Mark on the back to detach him from Sicheng’s back and add himself to the conversation. 

It’s not until Hyuck meets Yangyang’s eyes across the room with the same intense hungry eyes he gave him when they pulled away in the bathroom, glinting with something that pulls at Yangyang’s insides and makes him want to either drop to his knees or push Donghyuck up against the wall, that Ten speaks up.

“Oh my god, you  _ did _ .”

* * *

The toilet is still flushing when Haechan waltzes into the bathroom, Yangyang doing a double-take before he leans down to wash his hands. The faucet furthest from the door to the bathroom squeaks when you turn it on, but he always forgets, so he washes his hands anyway and bares the nasty sound as he flicks his chin up in the direction of his new member. Haechan does an equally half-assed nod before leaning over the middle sink to pat cold water over his flushed cheeks.

Yangyang and Haechan were cool, but they hadn’t had too many chances to get to know each other outside of learning and polishing dance moves together, so their conversations so far have remained short and professional.

Haechan flips his head back after he turns off the tap, reaching over the third sinking to grab a couple of paper towels to pat his face dry with. Yangyang and Haechan alike flinch at the sound of Yangyang turning off the squeaky faucet, but don’t say anything. Without the buffer of the running water, the only sound echoing the space is the crunch of the paper towels Haechan crumples against his face and Yangyang flicking the excess water off his hands and into the sink.

“That sink is broken.” Haechan breathes out as he runs a hand through his damp hair, still catching his breath from the last run-through they did before the break.

Yangyang nods slowly. He was very much aware, but quickly correcting his assumptions would only make him seem more desperate for seeming cooler than he already seemed. He watches Haechan grab a few extra paper towels and hands them to the younger like an offering. Maybe it was. But Yangyang takes them because overthinking is the last thing he needs right now.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not around this practice room enough to remember though.”

Haechan nods back, only watching as Yangyang stiffly dries off his hands and tosses the leftover ball of paper into the trash can.

“How are you liking the choreo?” Haechan supplies.

It was small talk, especially around here when dancing and singing were the only faithful connections between everyone in the building. It sounded like a question he’d get from staff, not his fellow member. It reminds him of the time the other members suggested Haechan and Yangyang pair up for Awsaz, back then he liked to believe they had better chemistry than that, but standing here now he’s not so sure.

“I like it. Certainly different from WayV choreo.”

Haechan huffs a laugh, leaning a hip against the counter that makes Yangyang blink in realization. Haechan was nowhere near as nervous as Yangyang was, which, wasn’t necessarily unusual for him, he usually stayed pretty shy when meeting people for the first time, but Haechan was just  _ so  _ confident all the time and it was kind of unnerving being the new kid who struggled to make conversation with his seniors.

“I’ll say. What is it?  _ I’m a bad kinda player~” _

And that was certainly something. Haechan loosely thrusts in Yangyang’s direction to the tune of their latest comeback and it isn’t supposed to be anything special but it certainly stirs something up inside him because Haechan looks soft and exhausted like he would look so pretty heaving breaths on his bed. 

It’s not like this is the first time he’s noticed Haechan is attractive, because hell, Yangyang is extremely jealous of how good Haechan can look with no makeup and fluffy hair just hanging over his forehead, but it was more in the way he notices  _ all _ his members are attractive. Yangyang knows that Ten and Lucas and all of the people he sees on the daily are attractive because that’s just part of being an idol, being surrounded by pretty people, but Yangyang has only experienced a true “Jesus, they’re hot and I would like to do inappropriate things with them.” moment with his members maybe twice in his whole career and usually it ends with a shake of his head and a  _ What the Fuck Yangyang, Ten Does Not Usually Look Like This, Get Yourself Together. _

So yeah, Haechan is hot. And Yangyang can accept that his body would react naturally to the sight of a lewd action being performed in front of him, but there might be some issues when it comes to making it through this conversation without making an absolute fool of himself.

The rendition at least makes Yangyang laugh, loosen up a bit as he settles his weight against the counter as well, leaning back against the counter and looking over his right shoulder at Haechan. “Ooh, you’ve been paying attention.”

Haechan scoffs like it’s obvious and crosses his arms across his chest like he’s offended Yangyang has assumed Haechan  _ hasn’t  _ been watching him. “Of  _ course _ I have.” he whines, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t keep up with WayV and their  _ sexy hip thrusts _ ?”

Now  _ that _ seemed pointed. In that Haechan was making a point of bringing their blatantly sexual dance moves into the conversation again--which is: An Interesting Choice. Yangyang isn’t a stranger to flirting, and if this  _ is  _ the beginning of something more than a casual conversation between members, he at least wants to be prepared, so he steps forward to lessen the awkward gap between them and tries his best teasing tone that could or could not sound like flirting and prays he’s reading this right. “Oh? Are we considered friends now?” 

Haechan huffs once again, that same smile tugging at the corners of his lips like he can see the wheels turning in Yangyang’s head. He takes slow considerate steps toward the boy sweating in front of him, giving him space to back out before he slings an arm around Yangyang’s shoulder like they’ve known each other for years, “Of  _ course  _ we are. Unless you don’t want to be friends with me. Don’t you want to be my friend, Yangyang?”   
  


Oh and he’s fucking good. So good at phrasing questions like he’s already halfway inside someone and asking them if they wanna come because he’s  _ cruel _ . And Yangyang considers for the first time whether Haechan prefers to top or bottom because he would be incredible at both he presumes.

“I would love to be your friend.”

“Good.”

It’s only then that Yangyang realizes how close they are. The way Haechan is leaned up in his space, almost on his toes to keep his arm secure around the taller’s shoulders, Yangyang is supporting a lot of his weight and Haechan naturally tilts his face close enough to feel the younger’s breath brush his cheek.

“Are the rumors true?” Haechan whispers, leaving Yangyang dangerously close to staring down the pillows of his lips.

“Hm, which rumors are we talking about?”

“The ones that claim you are always bringing girls up to the WayV dorm.”

Yangyang laughs because maybe they are kind of true, but also because this is so very obviously a loaded question with the way Haechan is pressed up to his side, “Mostly.”

Haechan smiles at that. Yangyang doesn’t even know what he meant by that, but if Haechan gets it then that works for him.

“And what about the rumors about what you and Taeil get up to in your free time?”

It’s risky because they both know Ten is a very reliable source of information with how many times he’s harbored Johnny in their dorm when he’s been sexiled, so Haechan would be dumb to think Yangyang considers the  _ activities _ rumors and not common occurrences. Either way, Yangyang presses on because he wants to and he’s no longer feeling shy with Haechan seemingly clear in his intentions.

There’s a knee poking at the front of Yangyang’s thigh like it’s threatening to wrap itself around him but it only flirts with the idea and remains where it stays tickling his knee. 

Haechan presses a hand to his chest like he’s scandalized by Yangyang’s forwardness, eyes lidded and mouth opened in faux naivety, lips sinful and spit slicked. Yeah, Yangyang is definitely staring at Haechan’s lips now.

“Yangyang-ssi, are you trying to ask me if I like dick?” He asks slowly, a smile spreading up the corners of his mouth, “Because you could have just asked.”

Yangyang pauses, eyes trailing over the singer’s sinful expression and down to where they’re connected. The steady pressure of Haechan’s arm around the nape of his neck and the inside of his thigh now pressed to the front of Yangyang’s. 

“Well if you wanted to grind up on my hip, you  _ also  _ could have just asked.”

A sharp inhale akin to a gasp sounds like music to Yangyang’s ears. Making him smile smug with satisfaction that he could make  _ Lee Haechan  _ gasp against his cheek like that. 

The feeling is short-lived because his ears absolutely burn when Haechan suddenly presses his hips forward into the bone of Yangyang’s hip.

“Can I kiss you?” Haechan whispers, eyes setting a dark gaze on the younger’s lips.

Yangyang short circuits. Mostly because: What The Fuck. And then also because: how the fuck could he ever say no to that?

“Shit, yeah.”   
  
And that’s all it takes for Haechan to tighten his arm around Yangyang’s shoulders and slot their lips together in a wet kiss. 

Haechan is warm, not that he would expect any less from someone who’s been dancing for hours, but he’s immediately pressed to his side from this angle and he’s hot and it’s overwhelming in a way Yangyang is sure he’s melting in a pot of sexy lava. Or at least that’s what his brain supplies because how the fuck do you think when Lee Haechan’s nails are digging into the side of your neck. And Oh My God: flitting his tongue at the seam of your mouth.

  
  


It’s a desperate kiss, wet and warm, and is it weird for Yangyang to think that Haechan’s tongue is so  _ soft _ ? Haechan kisses like he’s hungry. And it absolutely sets Yangyang on fire. Yangyang is slowly losing himself because Haechan’s other hand has found his ribs and their scratching down his side along with the hand on his neck threading its way through his hair. He sighs at the contact, letting Haechan tug him closer with the hairs growing out over his neck and groaning lightly at the pressure. 

Yangyang feels like he’s going to fly away so he anchors himself with a grip around Haechan’s waist and it’s soft like the rest of him but so  _ thin _ he wonders how close he is to completely circling it with his two hands. 

He can’t think more about it because Haechan is sucking on his tongue and leaving him completely breathless before Yangyang re-captures the man’s lips and sucks and nips his lip like he knows has made all his previous hookups gasp.

Yangyang is convinced Haechan must practice self-control in his daily routine (maybe he  _ does _ with Taeil) because he gives no signs of weakness and seems to drive the kiss without yielding to Yangyang’s ministrations. That is until Yangyang slides one of his hands down his back and palms his ass and elicits a weak dip of Haechans hips like he’s trying to suppress the instinct to grind up into his hip. As a last resort, Yangyang slips a knee between Haechan’s legs, almost lifting the man off the ground with the way the sensation surprises him. Oh but it’s so worth it because Haechan keens high into his mouth and  _ shakes _ like he’s never been touched before and it’s so  _ hot _ Yangyang groans back into the heat of their kiss.

This, however, seems to be going way too fast and Yangyang is slowly realizing that they do not have enough time to let this play out right  _ especially  _ in this public (kind of) bathroom, when Haechan pulls away, the same thoughts seeming to be running through his mind.

And  _ fuck _ , he looks like a dream. His lips were already luscious but now they’re swollen and spit slicked and his eyes are lidded and he’s panting and still  _ shaking  _ around Yangyang’s thigh. Yangyang suppresses a moan purely from the way this man is staring at him.

“Haechan,” Yangyang says because that’s all he  _ can  _ say.

“Call me Donghyuck. Please,” he pants in response, “If you’re gonna kiss me like that you should at least earn that right.”

“Right. Donghyuck.” Yangyang spurts because this is the last conversation he expected he would be having when he left the practice room to take a piss.

At this, Donghyuck detaches himself from the younger’s side, turning to the mirror to examine the damage. Running his hands through his hair, fucked from the dye and a weird mix of green and caramel drown. 

A few moments pass where Donghyuck tries to fix his appearance and Yangyang just stares, whether out of shock or wonder or a mix of both he can’t take his eyes off Donghyuck’s reflection and Donghyuck seems to notice. His eyes meet his through the mirror and Donghyuck smiles evilly. With  _ that _ smile. But it carries some fondness, amusement.

“Maybe you should go back first.”

And Yangyang only nods, his mouth already aching with the need to tell someone what the fuck just happened and he’s worried if he tries to speak he’ll end up dumbly reminding Hae-- _ Donghyuck _ of the fact that they just made out.

So he exits less than gracefully and settles on telling Ten as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is the first thing i’ve written in months and i wrote it from like 3am-5am after the beyond live because i am /insane/
> 
> anyways i orphaned literally all my other works because i’m impulsive and decided to post this because why not
> 
> hope you enjoyed this little bit of yanghyuck bcs i luv them rn :]
> 
> v v new to not just being a ghost on twt, but here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/fiendhyuck)


End file.
